


Bananaka

by justagayarmin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bananaka, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, GOD IM SO SORRY, Karasuno, Tanaka just looks good with a banana okay, What the fuck even is this, it's a fucking banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/pseuds/justagayarmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has confessed to Tanaka Ryuunosuke. At last, he's finally going to get a girlfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananaka

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my friends so much  
> you know how kiyoko said that tanaka looks good with a banana?  
> yeah. this is how this monstrosity bloomed  
> I'm sorry

Tanaka sat down on the roof of the school, anxiously fiddling with the sleeves of his uniform. School had just gotten out, and right when the bell had rung he ran as fast as he could to this place.

After all, this was Tanaka’s first confession, and the last thing he wanted was to be late.

Fixing his school tie and smoothing down his short hair, he felt his stomach become filled with little butterflies when he recalled the letter that sat in his locker that morning.

_Ryuunosuke-kun, Please come to the roof after classes today. I have something I need to tell you. It’s important._

At first he couldn’t believe it, and flipped it over a few times to make sure it was really for him. And sure enough, it had been. A sweet, fruity smell lingered on the envelope, and all day that became the one scent that distracted his mind from everything.

Noya had been incredibly jealous of him, but more than that he also felt a sense of bro-pride coming from the small libero. He gave him a small pat on the shoulder to show his approval, and they immediately embraced in a bro filled hug.

It was nearly impossible to focus on his classes that day when something like this was waiting for him as soon as he heard that bell.

And now, sitting by the rooftop fence and becoming more nervous by the second, Tanaka thought about everything he could say to her. He could compliment her, ask for her number, or maybe even go to the cake shop after school.

But the second he heard the heavy metal door open, all his thoughts left his mind, and he stiffened on the spot. Tanaka breathed in deeply, trying to still his shaking hands, and finally after a moment of silence, he turned around and faced the girl who had left him the letter.

Tanaka was…absolutely awestruck.

She was a gorgeous shade of yellow, with small gradients of light green on either end, and seemed to almost glow in the afternoon sunlight. The little dots of brown on her gave her a pure and adorable look, splattered randomly on her like little constellations. And her body curved in an attractive way that made his heart skip a beat or two.

He looked down at her, gulped to try and swallow down his nervousness, and desperately wished he had a glass of water. Never had someone as beautiful as her aside from Kiyoko even looked in his direction before. And she actually wanted to confess to him?

Tanaka could hardly believe it.

Taking one final breath, Tanaka steeled his nerves. “Are you the one who sent me that letter?”

She didn’t say a word, and he took it to mean she was incredibly shy. Of course she was, she didn’t have the courage to say this in person in the first place after all.

“I…I really like it. Your handwriting is really cute,” he complimented.

She rolled slightly away from him, and Tanaka forced himself to look away too. She was just too cute…! But he had to do this, had to approach his first confession like a man.

“I just wanted to say that…I accept,” The tall man finalized.

It was quiet for a moment, and just when Tanaka had thought he’d misunderstood the situation, she jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled close to his neck. It took him by surprise, but it was by no means an unpleasant one. He laughed and laughed, and held her back just as tightly.

“I’m glad you like me, Banana-chan!” Tanaka admitted, and in the midst of his spinning and hugging, he lost track of which way was up, and tripped. He slowly fell to the ground, but he was extremely careful not to hurt his classmate—no, his _girlfriend_ —on the way down.

When he opened his eyes to make sure she was okay, he found himself face to face with her beautiful yellow skin, mere inches away from her plump, round curves. He felt his face heat up immensely, but part of him refused to back away.

Biting his lip, Tanaka looked her up and down once before asking her, “Can I…kiss you?”

As Banana-chan made no move to get away, he inched closer and closer, his heart swelling with emotion. Slowly, Tanaka closed his eyes before pressing his lips to her soft, cold peel.

And it was everything he’d imagined it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me


End file.
